


My Furry Valentine ~ A Chocolate Box Series

by DianaMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Chocolate, Death Eaters, Developing Relationship, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, First Love, First War with Voldemort, Food Kink, Hogwarts Era, Humor, M/M, Marauders' Era, POV Alternating, Post-War, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Romance, Schmoop, Valentine's Day, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, Severus Snape reflects upon his tumultuous relationship with one Remus Lupin and the Valentines they spent (or didn't spend) with each other. What they've been through and what could have been are all represented inside a single heart-shaped box of chocolates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Furry Valentine ~ A Chocolate Box Series

**Author's Note:**

> **Originally posted at Lupin_Snape on 02.19.2006.** To best enjoy this work, please click and read [here](http://final-dreams.net/mfv.html), as I cannot reproduce the interactive feel here on AO3.  
>  **Original Notes**  
>  First and foremost, please read the prologue below. After that, there are various ways to enjoy this series. You can simply read the ones linked in the prologue and then check out the Chocolate Index to see various AU's on the same theme. _Or_ you can click on random chocolates and see what they're made of (only available via link above). And finally, you can just read straight through. Majority of these chocolate pieces are AU or could be missing scenes. Ones marked with an asterik are in the same universe as the prologue. The epilogue for the series is of course the final one.
> 
> I'd like to give a big thank you to Razz who looked over the grammar for every part with exception of the epilogue as that was still unfinished. I must also thank Osmalic and Rebeccasama for all their wonderful help. They also prompted me with various parts and Osmalic did technically inspire this entire series. So go ~~blame~~ thank her. ^_^
> 
> **_Dedicated to my Uncle Alex and his late husband, Jonathan. Jon, even after all these years I can still see your brilliant smile_ **

### Prologue:

 **Chocolate:** Heart-Shaped Box (G, 423)  
 **Author’s Notes:** Oh dear… What can I say? Post HBP, Post War.

After the war, Severus Snape was grateful for many things in his life. He was grateful, though he loathed admitting it out loud, for Harry Potter finally growing up and forgiving his former Potions and DADA teacher. He was grateful that the Ministry did a few things right for once and not only pardoned him but also modified a few legislations concerning Dark Creatures—all thanks to Harry's assistance. And finally, he was grateful to have a job once again teaching at Hogwarts. He never thought he would miss teaching but after being on the run for so long at the end of the war, it was one of the few pleasures in his life.

Lastly he was grateful that Remus Lupin came back to Hogwarts to teach again. This time he took over Headmistress McGonagall's class as Severus had taken his previous position. He never expected to have a life after Voldemort, but since he was given this chance, he wasn't going to waste it. Of all the regrets in his life there was only one he still could rectify. And by Merlin, come February 14th, he was going to set things right with his old flame-turned rival-turned who knows.

Disappointed with the choices for once at Honeydukes, Severus took a personal day off to venture into Muggle London. It couldn't be any old box of chocolates. It had to be special, it had to be meaningful. Personally picking out every single chocolate piece, Severus was finally satisfied.

He knew Remus could never forget what Milk Butter Cream meant. He'd probably have to explain the Divinity Puff but Lemon Truffle they both would remember. He wondered if Remus received the Rum Nougat before and realized what the Dark Butterchew really meant. The California Brittle still made his heart warm and helped assuage his fears that it may be too late. His eyes finally rested on the silly Polar Bear Paw chocolate and wished he could go back to that time and tell his younger self to never ever let the Gryffindor go no matter what the costs. But as he stared at the multitude of other chocolate that he hand picked, Severus knew he probably wouldn't change a thing.

This was the way life was meant to turn out. This was his life now. As he entered the Great Hall, with the box shrunken and hidden in his pocket, and sat in his usual spot at the Head Table, he could only hope Remus would want to be a part of it.

* * *

##  _Chocolate Index_

o1) Milk Buttercream*  
o2) Dark Chocolate Butter  
o3) Divinity Puff*  
o4) Rum Nougat*  
o5) Almond Square  
o6) Ginger Truffle  
o7) California Brittle*  
o8) Apricot Delight  
o9) Scotch Kiss  
1o) Datenut  
11) Pecan Buds  
12) Lemon Truffle*  
13) Dark Butterchew*  
14) Dark Pattie  
15) Scotchmallow  
16) Café au Lait Truffle   
17) Almond Buds  
18) Dark Bordeaux  
19) Key Lime Truffle  
2o) Milk Divinity  
21) Raspberry Cream  
22) Dark Nougat  
23) Milk Pattie  
24) Dark Chocolate Chip Truffle  
25) Maple Walnut  
26) Cashew Brittle  
27) P-Nut Crunch  
28) Polar Bear Paw*

Epilogue 

* * *

******Title:** Muggle Valentines 101  
 **Chocolate:**[Milk Butter cream](http://www.sees.com/SPImage.cfm?ProdNo=206) (G, 595)  
 **Author’s Notes:** Marauder's Era, their first year. This is the one that started it all and is first in the Chocolate Box Universe.

 **** _Just my luck_ , thought young Severus as Muggle Studies ended for the day. The month of February had just begun and already he hated it. He never thought that a Muggle tradition would follow him to Hogwarts. Then again, he never thought he would have to take Muggle Studies. Having just been given their project, the other Slytherins around him snickered about it while Severus simply dreaded it. _Candygrams. Why did it have to be candygrams?_ The project was simple enough, just like in primary school. You anonymously write a note to either a friend or someone you like on a themed pink— _pink, why pink? —_ piece of paper and dropped in a huge box. It was then delivered on a certain day to the intended recipient with a candy attached to it. Everyone was required to write one but it was not required to receive one. And in Severus’ twelve years of life, he had yet received one.

As the days went on with the rest of the school preparing for the big event, the young Slytherin contemplated simply sending one to himself even though he knew his professor wouldn’t approve. Meanwhile, his fellow housemates assumed he’d follow them and either prank a Gryffindor or send one to a girl. He really didn’t feel the need to prank the Gryffindors, as much as he’d like to wipe the smug look off of Black’s face, but at the same time there wasn’t a girl he was interested in. Even he knew he was too young for that kind of rubbish. He briefly thought about sending one to Lucius, but then thought better of it. The elder Slytherin would probably ignore anything that came from a first year.

Soon it was the thirteenth of February, and once again Muggle Studies was ending. The teacher reminded them that they had till midnight to turn in at least one candygram for the class and that he was sure everyone would in turn receive one. As the students filed out of the room, Severus lingering behind, he overheard Black snidely remarking to his friends that he’d be surprised if anyone would send _Snivellus_ one. Potter and Pettigrew laughed, knowing that Severus could hear them. Lupin, Severus always noted, stayed quiet.

For a brief and insane moment, Severus thought about sending the candygram to Lupin. Sure he was a Gryffindor, and part of the group that annoyed him to no end in the scant classes they shared. Still, there was something about the other boy that did intrigue him. And they always had amiable conversations in the library—when no one from their respective houses happened to be there. Inthe end, he simply didn’t submit one.

So it was a great surprise when, the candygram-delivering owls (which were, sadly, magically dyed in various red hues) surreptitiously dropped one to his lap. He quickly looked around but everyone seemed to be engrossed in their own deliveries. After casting a _detecto_ spell and deciding it was safe, he unfolded the garishly pink paper. Out popped a single truffle which he absently placed on the table. He stared at the paper, watching the magical drawing of two stick figures holding hands underneath a starry sky.

“I thank the stars that I’ve met you. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Although unsigned, it warmed Severus’ young heart and a small grin appeared on his face. Heading off to his common room he swiftly grabbed the truffle and swallowed it in two bites. He didn’t notice Lupin smiling brightly at him as he left the Great Hall.

Index

* * *

**Title:** Strangers in Paradise  
 **Chocolate:**[Dark Chocolate Butter](http://www.sees.com/SPImage.cfm?ProdNo=238) (G, 721)  
 **Author’s Notes:** AU, pre-first fall of Voldemort. Two members of the Order meet up unexpectedly one day. ****

On any other day, of any other year, the Bitterroot Bar would have been filled with loud sounds of happy and drunk patrons. But today, of all days, of all years, it was nearly empty. The war with You-Know-Who had taken a toll on the community and most families stayed home, only leaving when necessary. So that was how Remus found himself alone at this bar on February 14, 1982.

Normally, Remus would have been spending the day with friends or family, but the war was in full swing, and he was currently on assignment. To him, it felt more like a wild goose chase. An aimless mission to keep him away from the truth. He knew the Order suspected him. His own friends… The only reason he knew about the suspicion was because Peter had told him. James had confirmed it when Remus received his latest letter. It was short and distant sounding. It nearly broke Remus’ heart. So he granted himself the one indulgence he hadn’t partaken in for a long time. He got pissed drunk.

And this is how Severus found him; after a Death Eater meeting that had gone, for him at least, badly. He had turned up no new information on the supposed traitor-spy of the Order. Normally, after such a failure of a meeting, he would have just Apparated home, but tonight he was compelled to drink away the failure. If it had been any other day, any other time, he would have fought the compulsion but this was how it came to be. A traitor to the Dark, sitting on a stool next to the supposed traitor to the Light. Severus scoffed at such an insane notion and ordered two drinks. One for himself and one for his “partner in crime.”

Upon hearing a familiar mocking voice entering his clouded mind, Remus looked up. His mouth hung open, and he wondered if, indeed, Severus Snape had just sat down next to him or if he was in some sort of drunken haze.

“Normally, Lupin, when someone buys you a drink, the proper response would be to say ‘thank you.’” Severus paused to take a sip of his drink and then continued, “Not just sit there gaping like a fish out of water.”

At first, Remus simply nodded and closed his mouth. "Thank you, Severus," he managed to say before taking a long sip.

After a few uncomfortable minutes with Remus trying to clear his mind a bit, Severus finally asked, in a low voice, "What in the world are you doing here, werewolf?"

"I could ask you the same, Severus," Remus replied, his voice a bit wobbly. "But I assume we would have the same answer."

Severus paused in his drinking after hearing that, but then finished off the glass. "Oh? And pray tell what would that be?"

Remus smiled into the remains of his drink. "It's a day to celebrate being in love, and you and I, my friend, don't seem to have a reason to celebrate it."

Severus wasn't sure if he should be annoyed at the friend comment or at the implication that he was as alone as the werewolf sitting next to him. Either way, he realized it was a mistake to have even tried to engage in conversation with a drunken Gryffindor. Wordlessly, he stood up and was just going to walk away to leave the other man to wallow in such maudlin thoughts.

"Severus, wait." Remus grabbed Severus' arm which earned him a mighty glare before he let go. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. And I know you even being here is by some stroke of insanity as I doubt you'd normally ever converse with me by choice." By this time Remus was staring at the bottom of his glass, kicking himself mentally.

Severus sighed. If it were any other day, any other year, he would have simply ignored Remus' apology, but the war was taking a toll on him, and it would be nice to not be home alone this day. So he took his seat, ordered another round, and waited for Remus' response.

"Thank you, Severus." Taking the newly refilled glass, he raised it up in the air.

Almost begrudgingly, Severus clinked his glass with Remus' raised one."Happy bloody Valentine's Day, Lupin."

Index

* * *

**Title:** Gilded Crush  
 **Chocolate:**[Divinity Puff](http://www.sees.com/SPImage.cfm?ProdNo=269)(PG, 632) **  
Author's Notes:** During CoS. There was a reason Lockhart liked to talk to Severus Snape. Part of the Chocolate Box Universe. ****

"He actually asked you to make love potions?" Minerva McGonagall asked incredulously.

Severus nodded as he finished making his afternoon coffee. He glowered as he heard Minerva laughing. Looking to make sure no one else was in the staff room, he settled down next to the Head of his opposing house. "That's not the worst of it."

"Really now, there's more?"

"He's been hinting at me…"

At first, Minerva was puzzled… 'Hinting at what?' she wanted to ask but then the look upon Severus' face said it all.

"It can't be! He's really a…?" Minerva tried to suppress another laugh as Severus confirmed with another nod. "Well he certainly doesn't hide it, now does he?"

Severus made a small noise, the closest to a genuine laugh that Minerva had ever heard from the man. Before he could say any more, other staff members began to filter in, so he gave a small nod to Minerva took his half-drunk coffee and set out to get ready for the next class period.

\---

It had been over a decade, perhaps closer to two, since Severus had last received a Valentine. He had never hoped nor expected to get one from any of his students or from anyone on staff. Yet this year, when he approached his desk in the Potions' classroom, there lay the most outlandish Valentine gift he had ever seen. He assessed the damage: a bouquet of white and red roses, two heart-shaped boxes of white chocolate, and a not-so-subtle purple-pink card with a moving picture of Gilderoy smiling.

"I must be in hell," muttered Severus and, with a flick of his wand, the garish items disappeared.

\---

This time, Minerva _was_ laughing like a school girl. She only did so as no one was in the room other than a sour-looking Severus. Even the death glare that she was receiving did not stop her girlish laughing.

"Why do I bother telling you anything?"

"Because," Minerva chuckled, "I'm the only one besides Albus who appreciates your rather dry wit."

Severus rubbed the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming.

"At any rate Severus," Minerva began-- her voice back to its normal seriousness, "Professor Lockhart isn't that horrible. And I think it's rather cute, his attempts to win your affection."

Severus frowned, "Cute? I say it's embarrassing! What in Merlin's name ever gave him the idea I'd show interest in a man like him? Or that I'd be won over by a gift for Valentine's Day?"

"It's worked before, Severus." Minerva didn't realize she'd voiced her thought aloud until she saw Severus' robes billowing out the door.

\---

Severus stormed into his private rooms and headed directly to his desk chair and flopped right into it. _How dare she bring that up!_ The very moment he left Minerva alone his mind was flooded of memories he didn't want to remember anymore. At one time, they had been happy memories, some of the very few he had of his years at Hogwarts. But now, the sweetness of those memories left him feeling empty inside.

The truth was he hadn't always hated this holiday. In fact, for five straight years he had rather enjoyed it. Granted, it had been a certain sandy brown haired boy who made those Valentines enjoyable. He sighed and closed his eyes. He supposed that such a disgustingly handsome man like Lockhart was interested in him of all people should be a rather big compliment, but he didn't care for the fluff of a man like Lockhart. Severus Snape was not wooed with excess. He was happy with simplicity. Maybe if it had been only a simple card with a single chocolate, Severus would have been impressed. Maybe if it had been from Remus Lupin, Severus would have been happy.

Index

* * *

**Title:** Remembering Love  
 **Chocolate:**[Rum Nougat](http://www.sees.com/SPImage.cfm?ProdNo=222) (G, 456)  
 **Author’s Notes:** During GoF. Set in the Chocolate Box Universe. Remus spends yet another Valentine's Day alone. ****

****

For Remus Lupin, February 14th was just another day. It hadn't meant anything to him for over ten years. He wasn't bitter about it, as he knew that it was the way things happened. There were very few things that Remus was ever bitter about. One was not believing in Sirius' innocence until last year.

"Speaking of Sirius," Remus muttered aloud to himself as he saw among the stack of Muggle mail a letter from the man. To his surprise, it wasn't just a letter but a Valentine's Day card. He smiled to himself as he read Sirius' poor attempt at being funny.

Although the sweet gesture from his best friend brightened his day, it didn't make Remus feel that today was anything special. It wasn't any comfort to him that Sirius was in the same position. They both were isolated against their will and likely would never get a good chance to ever find someone to spend this day with.

But as Remus thought about it, he had almost had that chance last year. He stared down at the card before him. He cared for his friend a lot but hated how many times Sirius had inadvertently gotten in the way of Remus' goal. As he put the card on his mantel, he thought of the mixed signals he received from Severus while he taught at the school. But it didn't matter now. Despite everything Remus tried to do to mend their relationship, even if it only became a simple friendship, it was destroyed on that fateful full moon; and the morning after. What's a more direct way of saying "I hate you" than outing you to the world?

Remus was so lost in his thoughts that it was a while before he heard the incessant tapping of a beak against his living room window. As soon as he had the window open, an ashy gray owl swooped in, dropped a parcel into his hands and swooped quickly out. Remus quickly called out a thank you to the disappearing bird and closed the window. Leaning against the adjacent wall, he examined the parcel. It was very rare for him to receive any mail by owl. The parcel was wrapped in sage green paper and he could vaguely sniff a bit of chocolate. When he opened the parcel, there was a small box of Honeydukes' rum truffles and a small piece of red paper with silver writing. Remus decided he would analyze the implication of this another day. For now, he would just enjoy this Valentine gift and this Valentine Day.

"On this day every year since, I would look at the stars and remember what you wrote. With what's coming, today I'll remember it again."

Index

* * *

**Title:** A Hearty Surprise

 

 

 

**Chocolate:**[ Almond Square](http://www.sees.com/SPImage.cfm?ProdNo=224) (G, 263)  
 **Author’s Notes:** During PoA. Remus always hated it when Full Moons fell on important days.

When Remus woke up after his transformation, the first thing he would do was to assess his body. Although he had been taking the Wolfsbane for quite a number of months, he was still wary that he would do damage upon himself in his wolf state. Other than the terrible ache of his bones and muscles, he noticed no new scars or bruising. Normally that would make him relatively happy as he could sleep the rest of the day gathering his energy so he could teach the day after. However, today was Valentine's Day and he would have liked to have spent it at the staff party.

"Oh well, Remus… It's not like you'd have received anything this year." As with every day after the first transformation, Remus used all his available strength to head towards his bedroom. As soon as he entered he stumbled, not because he lost his footing but because he was shocked to see a breakfast tray on his bed. Finally reaching the bed he sat down and gazed upon the plate of various breakfast items. Next to the plate was a glass of orange juice and a few potion vials. Next to that was a small note of directions for the vials and a warning not to eat too fast. If it weren't for the rather unique handwriting, he would have thought the tray had come from the elves or Madame Pomfrey but he knew better than that. As he situated himself and began to eat, Remus grinned when he noticed the pancakes were shaped in lopsided hearts.

Index

* * *

**Title:** Waiting for the World to Fall  
 **Chocolate:**[Ginger Truffle](http://www.sees.com/SPImage.cfm?ProdNo=244) (NC-17, 1,868)  
 **Author’s Notes:** During HBP, Severus' point of view. Severus is going to lose everything in a matter of months so he decides to have one night of selfishness, despite the costs. Title comes from a song by Jars of Clay.

****

A lot of people say I'm a cynical man but I'm not. I am merely a realist. They don't see the big picture. They don't like to look at what's down the road, only at what's in front of them. So what they see as cynicism, I see as reality. While most people like to live in their own little worlds and pretend a war is not going on, every waking moment, I am preparing for the inevitable. However this will turn out, I have no doubt I won't live to experience the victory. Even though I have always expected this since I defected to the other side, my fate wasn't sealed until this past summer.

That's how I began to reflect on my sordid life and realized what little joy I've had. Contrary to popular belief, I do not terrorize my student's for some sick enjoyment. It has and always will be the part I play. Having to play it to the end of my life is what brought me to one simple conclusion the other night. I must have the werewolf.

Why him? I asked myself that question many times since I came to that conclusion. I'll have you know it wasn't as if it suddenly popped into my head that Remus J. Lupin was the man I wanted. Yes, man. There was never a doubt in my life that I wasn't interested in men. The problem was I was never interested. Having a relationship never came into my calculations before or after taking the Mark. Neither did having frivolous one-nighters with strangers. But I digress. Being around the werewolf had always put me off kilter. I never liked being around dark creatures after I defected. They always tempted a part of me. But after being told by Arthur how Remus defended me from the boy… My perceptions of him suddenly changed.

Remus may be a dark creature, but he didn't choose it like I did. There was still a part of him that wasn't tainted. A part of him that made him unlike the rest. I came to the understanding that we weren't truly that much different and circumstances had led him to the same lot in life as me. Time was running short, however, and I did not have the luxury of even attempting to woo him properly. Instead I waited till he was at his most vulnerable. Even though Remus Lupin is a pragmatic man, the Gryffindor in him would make him feel lonely on Valentine's Day.

My calculations were correct. As I entered 12 Grimmauld Place that evening, I found him sitting by the fire, nursing a glass of brandy. I ignored how the firelight that was reflecting on the brandy danced wonderfully on his face. There was no time for me to analyze it, no time to fathom just how heartbreaking it was to see him looking so somber. So pushing down all rational thought, and trying to shut up the part of my brain that was screaming not to open myself up so much, I let my instincts take over. I strode across the room, took his brandy out of his hands (and drank what was left), leaned over the chair and kissed him. No words. I knew I'd let my poisonous tongue get the better of me and thought it could be put to better uses.

The moment the shock wore off and Remus began to respond back, I ended it but I didn't back off. There was no time to dance around the issue and I only hoped that Remus wouldn't ask questions. No such luck.

"This isn't some joke is it, Severus?" Surprisingly his voice was even, without the hint of shock that I could see in his eyes.

I shook my head, still worrying what would come out if I opened my mouth for more than a kiss. I tried to tell him with a look how serious I was, how important this was. He searched my eyes, I guess for a hint of foul play or malice, and whatever he found, it was enough.

"All right, Severus." I made myself believe that it was the fire behind me warming my insides rather than Remus' smile at that moment.

From that point on, it didn't go as I had planned. Instead of quick and rough sessions with him, time seemed to slow down. Before I could pull him out of the chair he pulled me back in for another kiss. Different from the first, but still it was just as meaningful. Losing myself in the sensations of the kiss, I began to run my hand through his hair. Funny, I never thought hair could be that soft.

Remus began to moan and started unbuttoning my shirt. I was ready tonight, no endless rows of buttons, merely a black shirt with slacks. Lucky for me, his shirt was already unbuttoned, not thinking he'd have any visitors this night. I took advantage of this, sliding my hands onto his bare chest, having to now place my knee on the seat cushion so I wouldn't topple on top of him. He moaned again and quickened his pace.

My hands began to explore every plane of his body that I could, surprised at the web of scars on his back. Before my mind could wrap around that; his hands wrapped around my cock. When did he unbutton my trousers? It didn't matter. The feeling was overwhelming. Not wanting to be selfish, my hands trailed down his back and cupped his arse before moving inwards. Remus groaned into my mouth. It was intoxicating. He only broke the kiss to gasp when I finally slipped a finger in him, using only our sweat as lubrication. I managed a small moan when he gripped me harder.

Using one of the rather few useful wandless spells I know, I managed to get his pants to disappear. He growled at that. Or possibly that I had added another finger and was gently pressing his inner walls. Proving that he too knew spells useful for this, his cock became slick and I could only grin with anticipation. Not loosening on his grip on me, he led me to kneel fully onto the chair smirking with knowledge how difficult this position was. My arse was now hovering over his delicious member and my fingers strained to keep their position in him.

I didn't realize my eyes were closed until I felt a tug on my member and opened them. Although I hadn't asked, he was now asking of me when I looked at him again. A part of me was overjoyed that he was asking. I was so used to people taking from me without the courtesy of asking that my mind wanted me to say no just once. But I didn't want to stop now. Truthfully, I didn't want this to ever stop. I didn't want tomorrow to come or the day after, knowing what was inevitable. So I responded with action. Even with his grip on me I sat down onto his lap, driving every inch of his searing, magically slick member into me.

I held in a whimper, allowing the pleasure and pain to wash over me. His grip lightened on me suddenly and both of his hands cupped my face.

"Severus?" he whispered, voice straining with pleasure and...worry?

I opened my eyes, once again realizing they were closed. His eyes bore into mine and I never felt so open in my life. Before he could realize that this was my first—I attacked his mouth, putting as much lust as I could into it. Still feeling the tension in the air, I began rocking my hips wanting him to forget the vulnerability he must have seen.

I knew my body would regret this in the morning but I didn't care. I needed this more than I ever thought I could. I only—dare I say it?—hoped that Remus needed it too. As soon as we got into a rhythm, I began moving the fingers inside of him, relishing the small growls coming from the back of his throat. And as much as I wanted the pace to be faster, to make it less meaningful than it really was; he made sure we kept a languorous pace, lasting well into the night.

It felt so good, my fingers pumping in him, his hand pumping me while we both were thrusting our hips against each other. His other hand was gripping my head; his lips were kissing my earlobe. Logic told me to say something, anything. But a part of me thought if I did, I would somehow break this little world I had inadvertently put us in. Funny how after hating such people who would hide in them, I create one. He began to whisper in my ear, saying how good it felt, how right it felt. All I could think of was why I hadn't pushed aside my petty grudges before this and done this long ago?

Soon enough, my mind could no longer think and regret. The sensations permeated me and all that mattered was Remus' voice and his hands and warmth my fingers could feel along with the warmth of his member. It was as if the fire from the hearth had consumed us. Who knew what I had been missing?

When it was over, with his come in me and mine all over him, I felt the need to do something I hadn't done in over ten years. I wanted to cry. I'm not an emotional man but knowing that I had only this night almost broke me. The next day, Remus would have to go back to Greyback and I go back to trying to figure out what the hell Draco is planning before it was too late.

As exhaustion took over I finally was able to pull him to the ground. We both winced a bit when we finally released each other. The silence was comforting. It was only when the grandfather clock in the hallway chimed midnight that we came out of our reverie. Remus chuckled and turned to face me.

"I must say that was one brilliant way to finish off Valentine's."

He had that smile again, the one that could fill me with so much warmth. If only I were the type of human to return the smile. But I couldn't. No longer keeping my wits and logic away, my mind was already preparing for the morrow. My heart began to close up again, and I hadn't even known I opened it. Valentine's was over, the magic vanished. I knew that if I tried to lead the man next to me on, it would only lead to heartbreak and betrayal of the worst kind. Best to let him think I only had Slytherin interests in mind. So I got up, thanked him for a wonderful fuck, and Apparated away with my clothes.

 

When it was time to kill Albus, it was easy to conjure feelings of hate. I only had to think of what I could have had and had given up.

Index

* * *

**Title:** I Believe  
 **Chocolate:**[California](http://www.sees.com/SPImage.cfm?ProdNo=223)[ Brittle](http://www.sees.com/SPImage.cfm?ProdNo=223) (G, 322)  
 **Author’s Notes:** Post-HBP, Severus receives a surprise he'll never forget. Part of the Chocolate Box universe. **314**

****

It was hard being on the run. Although the Dark Lord offered him protection from the Order, Severus still didn't feel safe from his fellow Death Eaters. They wanted his position. If he could have he would have given it all up, but then the past eight months would have been all for naught. Severus let the chill air of the night wash over him. He hated being in one of Malfoy's vacation manors but he had no choice. Tonight, he was finally alone, the rest having gone off to some social gathering. Leaning against the railing of the balcony, Severus allowed all the feelings he had been bottling up come out: anger, despair, lonesomeness.

Severus looked up towards the moon. _If only I hadn't made so many foolish choices when I was young…_ But he had and now was paying the consequences. Even if he survived the war, he doubted it would get better than the isolation he felt now. Just as he decided to head inside, he noticed an owl coming his way. A little wary, as his contact had never initiated an owl before, he pulled out his wand. The owl hooted twice before dropping off a scroll at Severus' feet and taking off. After scanning it for trap or curse magic, Severus finally picked up and unraveled it.

_It took me a while to figure out your motivation but I understand now. I'm sorry I ever doubted you... It's been too long since we've had a proper Valentine together. If we survive the war, let's make the best of this day. Forever yours, RJL_

__

Severus never realized his contact was Remus, he never thought about it, just glad someone used the information he sent. "Remus," he breathed. Remus still believed in him, still believed in _them_. The rest of the night, he allowed old feelings of being loved to take over. And for one night, he felt free.

Index

* * *

**Title:** Love Happens  
 **Chocolate:**[Apricot Delight](http://www.sees.com/SPImage.cfm?ProdNo=272) (Hard R, 406)  
 **Author’s Notes:** AU. Both Remus and Lupin are teaching at Hogwarts and they celebrate their first Valentine's as a couple. ****

****

As the sun began to set over the mountains that surrounded Hogwarts, Remus stared out his office window and laughed to himself. He never believed he could ever muck up a simple holiday like today. Christmas and birthdays were understandable as more thought certainly were needed in those gifts. He didn't have to worry about anniversaries just yet though he did wish that Severus and he had gotten together after the 14th of February. Then he'd had have a year to prepare.

Luck wasn't on his side and instead, he had three weeks. Three weeks to find out whether or not Severus cared for the holiday and if it was true that the man was allergic to chocolate. He soon found out that it was no on both accounts. But once Severus realized that Remus did care to celebrate he insisted they "try the holiday out." At first, Remus couldn't wait to see how the day would turn out but now that it was finally ending he was glad.

Even if the rumor of Severus being allergic to chocolate was untrue, Remus would never have guessed that cherry cordials would cause his normally pallid skin to go bright red. Then again, he never did tell Severus that while breakfast in bed was a lovely thought, he had never cared for steak and eggs being that he was a vegetarian. And of course they both had to give each other the exact same card that neither really liked but thought the other would. Also, thinking Severus would be stuck in the infirmary all day and evening he had cancelled their dinner reservations to only just find out his boyfriend would be out in time for it.

****

All Remus could do now was wait for Severus to come by and they could hopefully pretend the day didn't happen and just head straight to bed. Of course, Severus had other plans. As soon as he walked into Remus' office he swiped everything off the desk, disrobed, and lay down in a rather compromising position.

****

"Severus?!"

"Take me, Remus. Take me now." If it weren't for the amorous smirk on his face, Remus would have thought that his lover was deadpanning.

Even though Remus was disrobing, he had a rather quizzical look.

"Although I am allergic to those rather tasty products, cherries happen to make me horny."

Remus laughed. Maybe he didn't muck up their first Valentine's Day after all.

Index

 

* * *

 

 **Title:** Be My Valentine, forever?  
 **Chocolate:**[Scotch Kiss](http://www.sees.com/SPImage.cfm?ProdNo=266) (G; 1,023)  
 **Author’s Notes:** AU. Post-War. Minerva likes to meddle in the romantic lives of her staff. Especially when it includes Severus Snape. ****

At Hogwarts, the students and staff were always different whenever a holiday came round. The week before Valentine's Day was no exception. Officially, Headmistress McGonagall didn't approve of outlandish romantic gestures and only allowed simple gifts to be exchanged. In reality, she enjoyed seeing love blossoming. In her post-war life, it was a rather refreshing sight to see. The best part for her was when she had a hand in bringing couples closer, so she was overjoyed when she got the chance to help out Severus Snape and his current predicament. He never asked for her help but she saw the hints.

Since the war, Severus had finally smoothed out the sharp edges to his character. When he had come back to reclaim his previous position, he seemed to have become a better person. And Minerva had Remus to thank for that even if in the beginning she hadn't approved of them getting together. Nevertheless, she did notice that in the past few weeks Severus had all but reverted back to his old sour self. Not even Remus knew why as their relationship, Minerva was told one afternoon, had been going well and nothing had changed within the past few months. So being the curious cat that she was, Minerva studied her former pupil and came upon the only conclusion.

"I never realized you were a romantic, Severus." She had the Potions Master cornered four days before the holiday.

"What are you going on about?" Severus demanded, with his voice thick with annoyance.

"But of course it would be splendid," Minerva continued, ignoring the question, "and Remus won't expect it."

"Oh? You actually believe I'd try to do something on such an asinine holiday?"

Minerva chuckled and leaned closer. This caused the normally resolute man to feel uncomfortable. "Tell me Severus…Have you bought the ring yet?"

The man before her paled instantly. "H-How did you you—?"

Minerva's eyes twinkled. "Why Severus, nothing gets past me."

\---

It took one quick trip to a Scottish jeweler and three rather long evenings before Severus—and Minerva— had a plan. Granted, Severus wasn't too fond of the plan, but they both knew it would certainly make Remus overjoyed. Even so, Minerva was still worried when morning came and it was officially Valentine's Day. 

****

The Great Hall was decorated in its usual holiday splendor and everyone seemed to wearing some kind of red upon their person. Almost everyone was there, eagerly waiting for  
the owls to arrive with the romantic gifts they sent out to one another. Even some of the teachers seem to be anticipating the owls, but none more so than Minerva. She could barely contain her excitement as she watched Remus looking around for his lover. But as per the plan, Severus was no where to be seen. Remus sighed and settled in his seat.

Soon after, the children began to cheer as they saw what they thought was the first wave of owls. Their cheering turned to surprised whispering when they weren't owls at all, but white doves. Each dove had in its beak a single white rose. The whispering grew louder when all the roses fell into a neat pile on Remus' plate. Thinking this was some sort of mistake, Remus reddened with embarrassment. He looked around trying to figure out who it might have been from when he caught Minerva's mischievous expression.

Before he could question Minerva, a collective gasp caused Remus and Minerva to look towards the entrance doors. There stood Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin, in a black Muggle tuxedo. In his hand was a single red rose. Ignoring the various looks he was receiving from the students, Severus walked right up to the Head table and went down on bended knee. There was another collective gasp and Remus suddenly stood up, surprised.

Finally finding his wits, Remus walked around the table and stood in front of the kneeling man. "Severus?" his voice wavered slightly, overcome with emotion.

As much danger the former spy had ever experienced in his life, he did not have the courage to look into the face of his lover and instead concentrated on the rose in his hand. He took a deep breath before he began.

"As much as the past few years have been wonderful, Remus…We cannot go on like this." Severus heard Remus' breath hitch but he continued on, "With today being the exception, I am not a man to show enough affection. Even on my good days I can still be a right old bastard. I cannot stand sometimes disappointing you, nor stand the thought of the casualness our relationship has become. So with a heavy heart, I did this for you. I know how much you enjoy this silly holiday and how you've longed for such an obvious display of love. Remus John Lupin, will you marry me?" Severus raised the long stem rose towards his beloved.

The room instantaneously fell silent as everyone was now staring at the DADA teacher. Remus blinked away the tears that wanted to come out. He wasn't normally an emotional man, but he was struck in awe at great lengths his Severus went to. With a quavering hand, he took the proffered rose and whispered, "Of course."

As soon as Severus heard those words, he stood up and the rose in his lover's hand transformed itself to the ring he had bought a few days earlier. Before Remus could slip it on his finger he was suddenly attacked by the white roses he had completely forgotten about. Some of his coworkers chuckled as the roses were transfigured to his clothing so he was in the exact same Muggle tuxedo as Severus'. The only difference of course, was that his was white. Remus gave a bewildered look as Severus simply grinned and glanced towards the head of the table.

"Minerva, if you would like to do the honors?"

Minerva smiled. It may not have gone exactly as planned, but she didn't mind. After all, it was not every day she would see two people express their love as beautifully as Severus and Remus did.

Index

 

* * *

 

 **Title:** Meddling Kids  
 **Chocolate:**[Date Nut](http://www.sees.com/SPImage.cfm?ProdNo=212) (G, 301)  
 **Author’s Notes:** AU, possibly post war. Severus and Remus both work at Hogwarts as colleagues. ****

Remus didn't really know why he decided follow the card's directions but it was probably because it was the only Valentine's Day card he had received. It was the kind he had seen in Hogsmeade once, with a simple design. As he approached the middle of Hogwarts' only bridge, he looked over the card again.

_Be My Valentine? Come by the bridge tonight  
at 10 p.m. Your Secret Admirer_

__

All week, he had been receiving little trinkets of affection from dark chocolate truffles to a quaint figurine of a wolf. Remus could only suspect it was someone on the staff as no one could be out this late on a school night. So lost in thought, he didn't hear another person approach him until he heard a voice gasp "Lupin?!"

Remus turned around and was surprised to see Severus standing before him. As the shock subsided they both exclaimed the same thing.

"You're my secret admirer?" They both blinked and then stared at their respective cards in their hands.

"I would never have suspected the two houses would join forces just so they could prank their Heads."

Remus chuckled at the thought. "Or maybe it wasn't meant to be a prank?"

Severus turned to stare at Remus. "You don't actually think…?"

Remus nodded.

"But where would they get such an idea?"

Remus gave Severus a knowing look. They both knew they had been subtly flirting with each other since the beginning of term. Apparently it was not so subtle if the students were tired of it and tried to get them to admit it on the day made for such declarations.

"Remus… It's not going to be easy for—" Severus' words were lost as Remus claimed his lips.

Catching a momentary breath, Remus responded, "Love is never that easy Severus."

Index

 

* * *

 

 **Title:** Letting Go, Letting In  
 **Chocolate:**[Pecan Buds](http://www.sees.com/SPImage.cfm?ProdNo=233) (G, 236)  
 **Author’s Notes:** Post-War. It took one meddling Harry Potter for Remus and Severus to realize how much they love each other. ****

For Remus and Severus, Valentine's Day was very special, for it was that day a year ago that they had finally declared their love for each other. It hadn't been a sudden realization actually. They both knew they had feelings for each other ever since the end of the War, but both had too much baggage and they thought it would never work out. So they remained good friends for a few years and were somewhat content with that. But like most events in their lives, everything turned upside down whenever a nosy Gryffindor interfered. Although Severus would never admit it, this time the interference was a good thing.

Neither ever thought that the one person that wanted them to hook up more than themselves was Harry Potter. They realized it weeks before Valentine's Day actually, what Harry was up to. They had tried to convince him in their own way that his efforts were futile, and after a botched spell that sent both men to St. Mungo's on that day, Harry finally gave up. As Remus and Severus were stuck with each other--literally-- the entire day, they finally talked, and sometimes yelled, through their baggage of excuses. So with only five minutes of Valentine's Day left, they admitted defeat and kissed one another.

And although Severus hated to admit it, if it weren't for Harry Potter, he'd have never found happiness with his Remus.

Index

* * *

**Title:** Valentine Surprise  
 **Chocolate:**[Lemon Truffle](http://www.sees.com/SPImage.cfm?ProdNo=900) (G, 200)  
 **Author’s Notes** : POA. Lockhart's influence still lingers and Lupin's presence confuses Severus. Part of the Chocolate Box universe.

 _If Lockhart wasn't already in the hospital_ _I would send him there myself_ , thought a rather frustrated Severus. He had just received the weekly staff-wide memo from Albus and frowned at the post script. Since last year's staff Valentine exchange had gone rather well, organized by the then current DADA teacher, Albus decided to host it again. This time, with mandatory participation. _I feel like I'm back in Muggle Studies again_.

At lunchtime he debated doing what he had done when he was a first year and receive a Fail-- or in this case, a withering look from the Headmaster. But the moment he heard Remus' laugh at one of Pomona's whimsical stories, he changed his mind. _Damn the werewolf! I can never think right with you around!_ It wasn't fair that he was the only one of the two to feel angered, hurt, and confused. He knew no way to anger Remus and it wasn't smart to hurt him with a killer on the loose. So he was only left with confounding the man.

So when Valentine's Day came, Remus was surprised to receive a single truffle. No note, but only Severus knew how much he loved lemon truffles.

Index

* * *

**Title:** My Only Comfort **  
Chocolate:**[Dark Butterchew](http://www.sees.com/SPImage.cfm?ProdNo=248) (PG-13, 832)  
 **Author’s Notes:** During OotP, H/C. After a Death Eater meeting, Severus accidentally slips out something he didn't mean for Remus to hear.

"Moony, this is ridiculous! We should be out picking up lonely girls! Not puttering around in this God forsaken prison!" Sirius complained.

"You know you're not allowed to leave… It's too dangerous." Remus hated always being the voice of reason.

"Dangerous for whom? If we go to Muggle London, no one will recognize me if we dress up for the occasion."

Remus sighed. "If you want to break Albus' rules then go ahead by yourself. Someone has to stay and wait for Severus to get back from the meeting."

"Damn Snivellus! If he can't wait till the Headmaster gets back it's not our fault. Don't you want to have a little fun, Rem?" By this time Sirius gave his best mate his trademark puppy dog eyes. Remus _almost_ fell for it if it weren't for the loud slam of the front entrance and Mrs. Black's portrait beginning yet another tirade.

"That must be Severus. As soon as I get the report from him, I'll think about it." Remus noticed the pouting look and shook his head. "It's for your safety Padfoot. I don't need to lose you again."

Noticing Remus' worried tone, Sirius conceded and flopped back down on the floor. "Fine, just leave me be for right now."

Remus nodded and headed downstairs expecting to see Severus waiting in the kitchen, like always. He was rather surprised to find it empty.

"Severus?" Remus called out, hoping for an answer. He didn't receive one. He quickly entered the living room and finally found him—lying face down on the carpet. "Severus!"

Remus ran towards the man and rolled him over in his lap. Although no visible signs of physical abuse, Remus could see and smell signs of overuse of the Cruciatus Curse all over Severus. As he began one of the minor healing spells that help alleviate the after effects, Severus opened his eyes.

"Lupin?" He sat up, too quickly, and almost fell backwards if it wasn't for Remus grabbing a hold of him. "Why are you touching me?"

"I found you unconscious on the floor, Severus. I was simply trying to help." Although Remus' tone was stern, his eyes belied his worry and relief. "I'm surprised you didn't go directly to Poppy."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to will away the onslaught of the headache. "I'm surprised I didn't too, considering…" mumbled  Severus.

Remus blinked. Severus never mumbled unless he was remembering something traumatic. "Severus, what happened tonight? Did he find out?"

Severus managed a small hoarse laugh before it turned into coughing. "If that had happened, I'd be dead Lupin. No… In fact it was a useless night of debauchery that I could have done without."

Suddenly Remus felt sick. "You mean he called for a meeting just to celebrate—"

"The Dark Lord does have a sick sense of humor." Orienting himself, he finally stood up with Remus' help, and staggered towards the sofa. As he flopped down, and wishing he hadn't, he looked towards the other man.

"So he celebrates with the Cruciatus?" Remus conjured a glass of cool water and handed it to Severus who, surprisingly enough gratefully took it.

"Only for the ones who didn't want to join in. I'm afraid the Dark Lord is still wary of me. I've yet to prove myself to him." It took all his will to drink the water slowly, the cool liquid refreshing his insides.

Remus transfigured the throw rug into a blanket and laid it upon Severus. He was grateful he had paid attention in class on to how to help someone recover multiple Crucios but he had never wanted to experience it first hand. He was also troubled by how badly Severus was now shaking.

"Should I fire-call Poppy then?"

Severus shook his head. "No I've been through much worse. I just wasn't anticipating it this time." He closed his eyes, wishing he had packed a few pain draughts in his robes. "As much as I hate the thought of it Lupin…"

"It's okay Severus; you can rest here for the night. Do you want me to…?"

"No I'd feel much safer here on the sofa and I'd like to be far away from the mutt as possible." If Severus was in his right mind, he would've mentioned a certain werewolf also. But he wasn't and instead answered Remus' next question honestly.

"Just him? So you don't mind me watching over you then?" Remus fully expected a snarky response as he lifted Severus' legs onto the sofa.

"I'd prefer it that way," Severus yawned. "What better way to celebrate this awful holiday but with someone you cared about?" Being the sly Slytherin that he is, Severus promptly fell asleep.

Remus could only silently agree as he spent the rest of the night tending to the spy. He knew by morning Severus would wake up in pain and have forgotten everything he said and did. But Remus didn't mind. It was Valentine's Day after all.

 

Index

* * *

**Title:** First Time for Everything  
 **Chocolate:**[Scotchmallow](http://www.sees.com/SPImage.cfm?ProdNo=247) (G, 100)  
 **Author’s Notes:** Prompt: travel, excess (Dialogue Drabble)

"Never?"

"No, Lupin, never."

"Then why do you even own one?"

"A passing fancy I guess. Why bother when we can floo or Apparate?"

"That's not the point Severus. Come on; pack a bag, nothing excessive."

"What? Why?"

"Because Severus, I'm determined to make use of it."

"It's just a booklet of paper. Does it matter?"

"It matters because even if it was a passing fancy in your youth, you wanted to do it at least once in your life. And now there's no excuse."

"Remus, it's Valentine's Day."

"What better reason to commemorate it with your first passport stamp?"

 

Index

 

* * *

**Title:** Look to the Sky  
 **Chocolate:**[Café au Lait Truffle](http://www.sees.com/SPImage.cfm?ProdNo=899) (G, 265)  
 **Author’s Notes:** Prompt: pigs, blue, ground. Trouble with Gryffindors, they never give up.

… _When pigs fly._ Remus often remembered that phrase when he entered Hogwarts two years ago. If only he could tell his neighborhood friends how true that statement was. That it was because that particular species of magical boar had died out a hundred years ago. Whenever he stumbled upon a problem that seemed impossible, he would just say the phrase aloud and make it come true. So far it worked every time. He smiled as he lay down in the grass by the lake. _When pigs fly!_ It was what Severus had said to him not two days ago.

The fact that Severus had uttered it only made Remus more determined to change the other boy's mind. He knew the Slytherin had feelings for him, and he wasn't going to let House rivalry get between them. Although on a clear blue day like this, Remus knew no one would come out. They were all mostly in the Great Hall giving each other gifts. So he waited as he knew Severus would follow the flying pig, which really was a transfigured snitch, and find him.

"Lupin?! What's the meaning of this…trick!?"

Remus scrambled to his full height and with a cheeky grin grabbed the fluttering pig. "You said you'd be my Valentine when pigs flew, Severus."

The other boy was speechless, never having thought Remus wouldn't give up. _But then again_ , Severus realized, _Gryffindors rarely gave up._ Severus was suddenly annoyed by Remus' now triumphant grin. So he did the only thing that could wipe it off his face. He gave Remus his very first kiss.

 

Index

* * *

**Title:** Seasonal  
 **Chocolate:**[Almond Buds](http://www.sees.com/SPImage.cfm?ProdNo=234) (G, 462)  
 **Author’s Notes:** Prompt: winter to spring. Marauder Era.

Although Severus Snape had spent his entire life in the dungeons, he never did get used to the drafty and cold atmosphere. Despite his appearance, he much preferred to be in the warm and inviting sun than lurking in shadows. His demeanor only worsened when winter came round. Not even having his birthday in the beginning of January warmed him. But worst of all, February always managed to become the coldest month. The heavy snowfall that had gone on for days finally gave pause, much to the joy of the Hogwarts students. Fate was on their side to have a relatively lovely day this day.

Desperate for any bit of the sun's rays, Severus ventured outside, the crunch of the snow beneath his feat the only sound around. Everyone else preferred to stay inside which was fine with Severus. Shivering slightly, he trudged on, not caring how far away he walked from the school. It wasn't until he had begun bordering the ForbiddenForest that he noticed he wasn't alone anymore. A few paces in front of him, was one Remus Lupin, crouching in the snow. Only out of morbid curiosity that Severus approached the young man.

"Lupin, are you hoping to get sick out here?"

As if Remus had expected the Slytherin, he silently motioned with one hand for Severus to crouch next to him. When Severus did, only because of curiosity, Remus finally spoke.

"Did you know there was a type of rose that only grows once a year and it was usually around Valentine's Day?"

Severus didn't but nodded his head slowly. He followed Remus' gaze towards the spot just before them and was surprised to see a dab of red amongst the white of the snow. And right before their eyes the red spread and melted the snow around it till there was a single rose bud. Just as Severus was about to touch the seemingly silky smooth petals, Remus grabbed his wrist in time before the bud burst into flames.

Severus then realized he did know of this flower, having read it once in an old potions book. It had stated that the color of the flames reflected the person or persons trying to harvest it. If it happened to be a couple that tried to harvest it then the color would determine their compatibility.

"The flames are green," Severus stated in a matter of fact manner.

Remus finally turned to look at Severus, still holding on to his hand and smiled. "It represents spring. The season of new relationships."

Severus stared at Remus in disbelief and realized that the smile was not because of seeing this rare rose bloom but because Severus was there with him. Suddenly, Severus didn't feel the wintry chill of February anymore.

 

Index

* * *

**Title:** Sex on the Brain  
 **Chocolate:**[Dark Bordeaux](http://www.sees.com/SPImage.cfm?ProdNo=241) (NC-17, 215)  
 **Author’s Notes:** Prompt: more and more and more.

"Oh gods Severus, I want more!" Remus panted. Being pressed up against the door and Severus pounding into his arse was more than he could ever want for Valentine's Day.

Severus leered. "More, werewolf? I don't think you can handle more." He proved his point by speeding up and jerking Remus' cock which caused Remus to writhe and moan. "You can barely keep standing and I certainly don't want to support you."

Remus responded by squeezing Severus cock and bucking against him. His knuckles were white, gripping the door as best he could. Severus in turn moaned and pulled Remus' head back by his hair so he could look into his lover's eyes, which pleaded for release.

"Yesss…" Severus hissed, "I too want more." A whimper in reply. "Give me everything, Lupin."

Remus opened his mouth and mind and waited, wanting the oncoming invasion. A hard feat but Severus managed to keep eye contact while thrusting his tongue into the inviting mouth. Their bodies went on automatic, hips grinding, as Severus reveled in Remus' most intimate memories savoring each one like an aphrodisiac. Lost in reliving so many sensations at once, Remus exploded in his lover's hand; Severus followed, after one more thrust, one more memory. And for one spectacular moment, they were as one.

 

Index

 

* * *

 

**Title:** Aim to Please  
 **Chocolate:**[Key Lime Truffle](http://www.sees.com/SPImage.cfm?ProdNo=261) (G, 116)  
 **Author’s Notes:** Prompt: "I won't." Dialogue.

"Please?"

"No."

"It's only once a year."

"I don't care if it's once a millennia, you won't make me."

"What if I-"

"No."

"Even with-"

"Not even."

"I won't ever ask for anything else, I promise."

"Ha! I've heard that one before."

"Fine, be obstinate. I can be just as stubborn as you. Don't snort at me!"

"Remus… Don't be mad, but you do realize you're being a bit childish about this, right?"

"…"

"I'm not going to embarrass myself for your enjoyment."

"Oh but it's all right for me to embarrass myself?"

"When have you ever--?"

"For your birthday last year. Remember the heels?"

"Fine, I'll do it but I won't wear the diaper."

 

Index

 

 

* * *

**Title:** Dress for Success  
 **Chocolate:**[Milk Divinity](http://www.sees.com/SPImage.cfm?ProdNo=213) (PG, 254)  
 **Author’s Notes:** Prompt: extravagance, celebration.

"Remus, why are you all dressed up?" Severus asked as he entered the bedroom. He hadn't expected to see his lover preening in the mirror in his very best robes.

The smile that was on Remus face turned into a frown. "Don't tell me you forgot what today is."

"I know what today is. But I've been brewing for the Ministry all day so forgive me if I haven't remembered we had plans." Severus crossed the room to see his best robes lain out on the bed.

Remus exhaled noisily. "Just change, love. We'll only be at the celebrations for an hour or so."

"If we're only staying that short of time, then why not just skip it and stay in?" Severus had disrobed but instead of grabbing the other set, he decided to just stand there in his natural glory. When Remus half glared at him through the mirror, Severus curved his lips into a wide grin.

"As tempting as that seems, we did do that last year. Why not mix it up with a bit of extravagance?" Remus turned around and stuck a pose, "Besides…Don't you want to show me off?"

Severus did have to admit how utterly delectable Remus looked in a brand new and slightly flashy set of robes. Smirking, he asked, "And what do I get for showing you off at some party?"

"An extravagant night you'll never forget."

Severus hastily put on his robes.

Remus grinned mischievously. "Why do you think we're only staying an hour or so?"

 

Index

* * *

**Title:** You are the One  
 **Chocolate:**[Raspberry Cream](http://www.sees.com/SPImage.cfm?ProdNo=239) (PG, 202)  
 **Author’s Notes:** Prompt: good-night. Post War. Title from a song by Placebo.

They should have been out celebrating and having the time of their lives. They should be proclaiming their undying love to each other for the entire world to see. He should have been embarrassing Severus with frivolous red and pink colored gifts. He should have been showered with various decadent chocolates.

They shouldn't be stuck in St. Mungo's, desperately trying to fight off the curses and hexes thrown on them weeks ago from the last battle. He shouldn't be just watching Severus in the throes of a feverish nightmare from which he couldn't wake.

So with all the energy he could muster, Remus pushed himself off the adjacent bed. He half-crawled, half-pulled himself towards Severus. Finally, Remus was able to climb into the bed and used the last of his energy to wrap his arms around the frenetic man. To his surprise, it was what Severus had needed all along. Soon, within his arms lay a peacefully sleeping Severus. Remus smiled and kissed the man's forehead.

 

"Remus…" Although his voice was barely above a whisper, Remus heard it loud and clear. He nuzzled his face into Severus' neck knowing everything would be all right from now on.

"Good night, my sweet prince."

 

Index

* * *

**Title:** Addicted to You  
 **Chocolate:**[Dark Nougat](http://www.sees.com/SPImage.cfm?ProdNo=249) (R, 240)  
 **Author’s Notes:** Prompt: between a rock and a very hard place

Remus never though he could ever make such a horrible choice. On the one hand, if he went to the party he would get to eat every chocolate imaginable. On the other hand, if he went to visit Severus he could very well get sex. That is, if Severus was in the mood. Problem was, on days like this, he almost never was in the mood. And Albus' chocolate party only came once a year.

_It isn't fair_ , he thought, _I shouldn't have to choose_. With a heavy sigh he returned to his bed chambers, expecting a sleeping potions master. Instead he was greeted with a lovely sight. Severus was on the bed, naked. Well not exactly naked as he was covered in various melting stages of chocolate.

"Took you long enough," Severus drawled. "I daresay it's bloody cold waiting for you."

"Sorry love, didn't mean to make you wait." Remus began to shed his robes and taking in the very delicious man before him.

"You know I didn't do this for my own benefit." Severus squirmed as chocolate oozed down his thigh.

Remus grinned. "Thank you, Severus. I'll make it up to you."

Severus gasped as Remus began his exploration with his tongue."You. Better…Oh…"

 

Remus flicked at his lover's nipple, planning exactly how he'd devour all the chocolate on Severus' body. _I'm so happy I made the right choice_ , he thought as another moan came from Severus' lips.

 

Index

* * *

**Title:** Opposites Attract  
 **Chocolate:**[Milk Pattie](http://www.sees.com/SPImage.cfm?ProdNo=227) (G, 201)  
 **Author’s Notes:** Prompt. simple and clear

No one could ever understand how Remus Lupin and Severus Snape ever got together. One wore his heart on his sleeve while the other was believed to never have owned one. One could easily tell his thoughts and feelings to his loved ones while the other hid behind a wall of sarcasm and animosity.

It seemed they only had one thing in common, other than fighting in the war together, they were happy with simple pleasures in life. Neither cared for unnecessary luxury or excessive expressions of love. And neither wanted the other to change. So Severus was still a sour man, and Remus was still over humbling.

Still, it was always clear that they did love each other. And everyone could always see that when a special holiday or anniversary came along. Valentine was no exception. If you saw Severus walking through the halls that day, you would notice the unbuttoned collar and a sliver of gold around his neck. If you happened to catch Remus between classes, you would notice him smelling the dark red corsage above his heart and sighing contentedly.

 

And although no one could ever understand their perfect union, they did accept it with open arms.

 

Index

* * *

**Title:** Quid Pro Quo  
 **Chocolate:**[Dark Chocolate Chip Truffle](http://www.sees.com/SPImage.cfm?ProdNo=896) (G, 290)  
 **Author’s Notes:** Prompt: quids, galleons, dreams

If Remus were offered all the Galleons in the world to change one thing in his life, he would happily have refused it. It wasn't that he had no need of so much money but it wasn't necessary for him. He had a steady supply of Wolfsbane, now having come to terms with his other self, and a rather huge roof over his head not to mention a job he enjoyed. He even had a significant other! One that loved him in his own way. There was nothing more Remus could ever ask for. Everything was simply going his way.

If Severus were offered to have all his dreams fulfilled, he would have done two things immediately. One, refuse to acknowledge that he dreamt for anything; two, dismiss the offering entirely. He never believed in changing the past, for most of his dreams came from that and he never believed in taking the easy way for anything. This is why he pursued the werewolf on the first Valentine's Day after the war and his acquittal. It was hard work, but Severus enjoyed every minute of the journey, the first time he had taken pleasure in anything besides potions.

If Remus had ever asked Severus why Valentine's Day, Severus would simply distract him with chocolates that he somehow always had on hand. And if Severus had ever asked why Remus took so long in being wooed, Remus would distract him with a kiss no matter how public they were. Remus would never know it was because that was the day Severus felt attracted to him decades before. And Severus would never know that it was a small punishment for making Remus wait decades before Severus decided to act on that attraction.

 

Index

* * *

**Title:** Chance Encounter  
 **Chocolate:**[Maple Walnut](http://www.sees.com/SPImage.cfm?ProdNo=203) (PG, 584)  
 **Author’s Notes:** Eloquent, blush, misfit // The Marauders (being all single still) decide to crash (on Sirius' vehemence) the Malfoy Valentine Ball (in disguise of course). This is a modified scene that will become a longer fic as it's too much fun of an idea.

As I passed by one of the grand mirrors in Malfoy Manor, I couldn't help but stare. Peter really knew his charm spells. It was like looking into an alternate version of me. No scars, bright honey brown hair, and the best looking robes I've ever worn in my life. Out of all the ridiculous schemes Sirius had ever come up with, I must admit he had outdone himself.

I mean here we are, the four Marauders, smack dab in the middle of Lucius Malfoy's mansion and no one the wiser. Thank Merlin this Valentine Ball was a masked one, even with the disguises we had all eloquently been charmed with. Why Sirius wanted to see how Slytherins celebrated this day was beyond me, but we all agreed to it.

The party was in full swing and my mates were having a grand old time. I guess it didn't help probably being the only half-blood in a room full of pure bloods. I felt like a misfit trying to blend in. The other three seemed to fit right in. As I adjusted my mask in the mirror I saw someone approach me. Crap.

To my relief he came to do the same thing I was doing, adjust his mask. Apparently it kept falling to the side as his nose was a little too…Oh Merlin it was Severus!

"Bloody ridiculous these things are, don't you think?" Severus asked. He didn't recognize me! Well of course! We weren't dunderheads in sneaking around.

I nodded, discretely looking at his profiled face while he tugged one more time at his mask. All dressed up, Severus didn't look as bad as I thought. Even the small frown on his face seemed somehow right. I couldn't help but feel a blush form. Here I was thinking about how another man looked almost delectable. And Severus of all people!

"I really hate these soirees, they're utterly useless," Severus commented.

"And ever so boring when you don't have a date." I didn't know why I had said that.

Severus chuckled and agreed. I was shocked. Never once had I heard this man laugh. Well, it wasn't really a laugh but close enough.

"So you're here without a date, then?"

I nodded.

"Care to be mine for the evening?"

Did Severus Snape, sneaky Slytherin, just ask me, one his rivals, on a date? Of course he didn't know it was one of his rivals but it is apparent that I'm of the same sex as him. My brain must have frozen over after that.

"A simple no would be sufficient. I only thought that you've been looking as miserable as I have all evening and would like some company. I thought wrong. Good evening."

 

As Severus began to walk away, my brain started functioning again and I reached out to grab his arm.

"Wait! I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting to be noticed is all. I, I accept. I'd be delighted to be your date and get to know you…?"

"Tobias. And you are?"

A fake name, Severus? Two can play at that game. "Jonathan. A pleasure to meet you, Tobias." Immediately, and uncaringly knowing the stares I was receiving from three pairs of eyes, I extended my arm.

He gave me a small tentative smile, must be new territory for him also, and took my arm. However this night may turn out only time will tell, but I was going to enjoy every minute I could getting to know one Severus "Tobias" Snape.

 

Index

* * *

**Title:** Natural Beauty  
 **Chocolate:**[Cashew Brittle](http://www.sees.com/SPImage.cfm?ProdNo=271) (PG, 545)  
 **Author’s Notes:** Prompt: Grace, annoy, concoction

Severus Snape knew he would never have the grace of a Malfoy. There simply was too much inbreeding involved Severus had thought. Even so, he was always annoyed whenever Lucius came to visit Hogwarts. Every time the morning after, the staff would be swooning over the man despite his haughty personality. If it was just the female part of the staff, Severus would have never put much thought about it but it did rile him a bit when even some of the male staff had their say about the latest outfit of Lucius' or how silky his hair always looked.

The final straw seemed to be the year that Remus Lupin came to teach. He never thought that Lupin would join in the morning after conversations whenever Lucius came by to visit "his old pal" but it did happen. Suddenly, Severus was determined to not only end the idiotic chattering, but to have the normally neutral Gryffindor notice him. 

It took Severus two weeks to make the concoction he believed he needed to do what he wanted to do. It was a project that he didn't announce but everyone had noticed how much "busier" he seemed to have been and soon there were whispers in what the Potions Master was concocting. Although he had told no one the purpose, it did surprise him that the evening he planned to drink it, a certain noisy werewolf came in and interrupted him. Not simply interrupting but taking the cup from Severus' fingers and throwing the liquid into the fire. Although the fir turned a lovely shade of azure it did not distract Severus long enough from having a proper reason to hex the man to oblivion.

Luckily, Remus finally spoke up just as Severus flicked his wand out. Severus almost didn't believe Remus' reason for acting so boldly but the end result was the same as if he had taken the potion. Remus had noticed Severus the past few weeks and had decided to do something about it. The basis may have been the intoxicating scent Severus was almost always covered in while working to perfect the potion. He had never before realized that Bergamot was rather intoxicating to werewolves and that Remus had been the only marauder to pass all seven years of Potions.

So of course, Remus would know, unlike the rest of the staff, what the sneaky Potions Master was up to. Severus was then given a rather interesting lecture from the man about how Glamour potions were never the way to go and how Severus would lose his allure if he ever did drink one. Of course Severus snorted at the end, saying that next to Lucius "Inbred" Malfoy, he could never compare.

Severus noted with slight annoyance that Remus' eyes twinkled at the mention of the glamorous man. His annoyance quickly turned to shock and then to (could it be?) happiness as the other man laughed and pulled him into an embrace saying that next to Severus, Malfoy could never compare.

 

The morning after, Severus finally got his other wish when all day the other teachers could only talk about how he and Lupin walked in the staffroom holding hands making them completely forget why the school was decorated with hearts.

 

Index

* * *

**Title:** Unchain my Heart  
 **Chocolate:**[Dark Pattie](http://www.sees.com/SPImage.cfm?ProdNo=250) (G, 200)  
 **Author’s Notes:** Prompt: My heart bids me to go on. Dialogue.

"It's Valentine's Day today."

"Is it really? How nice."

"Ms. Tonks has no plans for the day."

"You want me to take her out don't you."

"Nymphadora is a lovely young woman, Remus."

"I can see that Molly."

"She would make you happy."

"I don't doubt that."

"Albus would want you to be happy."

"This. Is not… a time to be happy."

"Then when, Remus? If we cannot enjoy what time we have then they have already won."

"I don't know! But I will not date her while my heart belongs to another!"

"Surely you're not still in love with—?"

"…"

"But he's a murderer, Remus!"

"If it were you and Arthur would you still feel that way?"

"That's different."

"Why?"

"…"

"We had plans today, him and I. Did you know to travel to the moon you needed a reservation two years in advance? He was going to surprise me but I found the confirmation scrolls a few weeks ago in a robe he had left at my place."

"Oh Remus… I never realized…"

"I tried Molly, to stop loving him after…But I can't. My heart bids me to go on."

"Then let's hope for a happy ending."

 

Index

 

* * *

**Title:** Someday We'll Know  
 **Chocolate:**[P-Nut Crunch](http://www.sees.com/SPImage.cfm?ProdNo=218) (PG, 137)  
 **Author’s Notes:** Prompt: "Imagination is more important than knowledge." Title from a song by the New Radicals.

Remus knows everything about his lover; from his kinks to his favorite foods to why he enjoys terrorizing first years. Remus knows that one look from the man could turn someone to stone or melt his insides. Remus knows that celebrating holidays with his lover is a rare luxury. He also knows that any day the relationship can crumble apart.

But Remus doesn't care. Instead, he imagines all the ways to make his lover squirm with desire. He imagines how beautiful his lover will look under the stars tonight when they're making love. And come Valentine's Day he won't be able to imagine how romantic Severus can be until he proclaims his undying love for all to hear. And this will make Remus the happiest man alive. Remus may not know or imagine this, but Severus does.

 

Index

* * *

 

 

 **Title:** Intuition  
 **Chocolate:**[Polarbear Paw](http://www.sees.com/SPImage.cfm?ProdNo=304) (G, 538)  
 **Author’s Notes:** Part of the Chocolate Box Universe. Direct Sequel to Muggle Valentine 101. To learn more about White Day, click [here](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/White_Day).

Young Severus Snape really wanted to throttle his Muggle Studies teacher. Barely a month after Valentine's Day and once again Severus would have to go through the pain of possibly being rejected. Why they were "celebrating" what was obviously a Muggle marketingidea from the Far East was beyond him. He also couldn't get away with not doing yet another assignment. At least, it gave him the chance to find out just who had given him that candygram. He had a small idea but it seemed almost impossible that person would ever do something for him. Out of pity, maybe, but he did hope it was genuine.

Thankful that March 14th came after a Hogsmeade weekend, he bribed a third year into buying him box of white chocolates. It was easy really, to promise the other Slytherin a hex so old that the teachers wouldn't recognize it as one. He smiled smugly to himself as he went to the Owlery. Therein he tied a note to one of the owls and told it to go to the one he thought sent him the Valentine. Now all he had to do was wait until after breakfast tomorrow.

Next to the forbidden forest was a small grove of trees. A lot of students thought it was part of it but Severus found out his first month in Hogwarts that it wasn't the case. So here he was, not too subtly having rushed out after breakfast to get here before the other did, hoping the other would come. He pulled out the small box of chocolates he had "bought"; still annoyed that Goyle had eaten one before handing it over.

 

A rustling sound ahead of him made him look up and held his breath as Remus Lupin emerged. Suddenly he thought this was a terrible idea, not wanting to hear Remus reject him in person, worried that maybe his friends are nearby whispering and snickering. His mouth went dry, not knowing what to do or say. Apparently Remus was in the same predicament for when he saw Severus he simply froze.

 

Severus finally rationalized that since he was the one to call Remus out he might as well act first. He shoved the box of chocolates into Remus' arms.

"Thank you for the Valentine," he muttered nervously, hoping he wasn't making the biggest mistake of his young life.

Remus' face lit up as he gratefully took the chocolates. "I-I hoped you'd figure it out. I wasn't sure if you knew who sent you the candygram."

Severus breathed a huge sigh of relief. He wasn't wrong. It was Remus after all! He nodded.

"So…" Severus began.

"So…?"

"Where do we go from here?" Severus asked, looking down to hide his unexpected blush. His face grew redder as he felt arms wrap around him.

"Wherever we want it to go Sev. We have at least six more years to find out."

Severus hugged back, grateful for the isolated meeting place to give him strength. He didn't know what this feeling was, for he knew he was too young to understand it. But no matter what, he was glad to have found someone like Remus and he wasn't ever going to let him go.

 

 

Index

* * *

**Title: Epilogue  
** **Chocolate: ---** (G, 443)  
 **Author's Notes:** We're at the end of it kiddies, hoped you enjoyed the long chocolate ride. This directly follows the prologue and of course means it is part of the Chocolate Box Universe. Thank you for reading and thanks to everyone who helped along. ^_^

"Good morning Severus," Remus greeted amicably.

Severus nodded and sat down next to him. He tried to give the other man a smile, he did know how to, but his facial muscles wouldn't budge.

"Do you have any plans for the weekend?"

"Depends actually," Severus managed to get out, his fingers nervously gripping the box in his pocket.

"Oh? Depends, how?" Remus turned towards him, his interest piqued.

Severus took a deep breath. _This should be easier than facing the tribunal_ , he thought. As he ignored Remus' puzzled look, he pulled out the chocolate box, whispered _engorgo_ and slid the box to Remus.

"Sev—"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Remus."

If Severus was to look up, and instead of his hands, he would have loved the complete confusion on Remus' face before it turned to extrem joy. But he didn't look up. He didn't see Remus opening up the heart with extreme gentleness, and didn't see Remus' fingers hovering over the chocolates that held special meaning to them both.

But Severus did hear the happy sigh that escaped Remus' lips, and he definitely did feel the eyes of everyone else at the table. He knew that sigh, and even though he should be jumping for joy at what it meant, he still could not move. Even when Remus admitted at having something to give Severus, the man stayed still. His face however, couldn't help but redden at the thought of receiving a gift from the man he's always loved.

So it wasn't until minutes after a very small heart-shaped velvet box came into his view. He didn't have to open it to know what was inside it. The constant mask that Severus wore disappeared as he turned to stare at Remus. His face expressed for the first time in a rather long time the feelings in his heart. Severus was beaming.

Remus smiled. "I told you a few years ago; as soon as the war was over we should celebrate properly. Shall I take that as yes?"

Severus laughed whole-heartedly as he took the ring out from the box and slipped on his finger. "Yes. Today, tomorrow, forever, yes."

The entire hall cheered as Remus leaned forward and kissed the man he had loved since the day he met him oh so many _decades_ ago. It felt like their first confession all over again. The only difference was they were going to make it work, no matter what. As they ended the kiss, the roar of the cheering still ringing in their ears, Severus leaned his forehead against Remus'.

"So you liked the chocolates?"

Remus grinned. "Very much so. Happy Valentine's Day, my love."

 

Index


End file.
